swisscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
English
Official Swisscraft Rules ---- All rules that are listed in this post are now in effect as of June 2016 and apply to all ranks on Swisscraft. All users are to read and follow these rules to avoid the punishment of kick or ban. If for any reason a rule needs to be changed or modified, the Administrators have the right to do so. Using an alternate account to avoid punishments is prohibited on Swisscraft. If caught doing this, your punishment may be extended and the alternate account will be banned. ---- # Do not grief. Do not destroy/modify anything that is not yours. ## Do not nerdpole into someone’s house/town, or break blocks, or slap redstone torches on a wall to open a locked door. This includes "pseudo" griefing, fixing a hole you made into a building for example. ## Do not break in or use a bug/glitch to enter a building. This includes breaking into a person's house during pvp to kill them. ## Do not touch armour stands or the items inside of them that don’t belong to you. They are not yours, and moving them in any way is griefing. ## Do not build on or around a creation that is not yours if the owner didn't grant you permission. ## RUNECRAFT Teleporters out in the open are free game. You are allowed to destroy unprotected teleporters. ### If they are encased in a good looking house (not just a cobble/dirt/stone/sand box) with a locked door, they are protected and may not be destroyed. ### If you are on someone's property, (fenced in yard, nice garden, right next to their home…) Do not destroy any teleporters. ### Pretty much if you find a wild unprotected teleporter in the middle of nowhere, you are allowed to destroy it. ### Do not build teleporters near a creation that is not yours (distance should be at least 150 blocks) # Do not duplicate, hack or exploit in any way! This includes client modifications like x-ray, speedhack and fly. ## For those sticklers out there, we know that we are using the word hacking improperly, although most people get what we are trying to say. ## Using any program to give you an advantage over other players is not allowed and would be put under our "hacking" or "exploiting" category. ### Here is just a small list of mods/hacks that are not allowed for those with no common sense. *NOTE* Not all forbidden programs will be listed. ### Kill Aura; Nuker; Xray; Teleport hack; BowAimbot; flyhacks; speedhack; and so on. ### Minimaps with player/entity indicators are not allowed. # PvP (Player versus Player) is allowed. If you don't want to fight against other players stay in non-pvp zones. ## No Spawn Camping: in-game, when one camps (or remains in one area with the intent to obtain multiple kills) the spawn point (or location where players re-enter the game). Often considered poor sportsmanship because players are often unable to respond in time to fight back, or are caught off guard. ## No repetitive killing of a player that spawns near you. ## This includes, but not limited to: Camping the spawn area, camping someone's town/home. ## No newbie killing: Do not kill new players! Give them at least one week to gear up. ## No zone abusing. Meaning do not stand inside a no PvP zone and shoot arrows at someone outside. ### Also extensive camping on a zone border is frowned upon, but we let it slip cause your "enemies" could just walk deeper into the PvP zone and draw you out. Still we don't like if you do it and "Might" toss you into jail for a bit if we feel like it. ### Deathtraps to kill players are allowed, but do not build them in the wilderness close to spawn or close to someone's property. ### You are allowed to run away after being attacked and hide behind a locked door. The attacker is not allowed to break your base to get to you. ## Do not teleport/log off while you're in combat. This includes every aspect of teleporting (Using /ptp or call) and logging off. ## If you are fighting, and decided to build a little box around yourself to avoid further fighting, players are allowed to break those blocks to get to you! This does not count as griefing. ### You are allowed to run away after being attacked and hide behind a locked door. The attacker is not allowed to break in to get to you. # Don't loot chests when chest protection plugins are not working for any reason. Chest looting is allowed if LWC (Chest Protection) works. ## Chest looting from a player shop in the official player shop area is forbidden, even if chests are unlocked. # Don't act like a dick. Act mature and be polite. Raging on other players will get you in trouble. ''' ## There are tons of examples, so we will list only a few. ### Being verbally abusive. Example: Go kill yourself you stupid fucking fuck. ### Destroying the end/nether for everyone because someone killed you once there. ### Killing people, and forcing them to buy back their gear, but then giving them a lesser version of the gear because you wanted to keep the mending. ### A good way of knowing if you are being a dick, is if people say you are being a dick. # '''Don't build near spawn. We will delete buildings near spawn without further notice. # Don't kill an owned wolf, cat or pet unless you are in combat with the owner of it. However you can kill free wolves and cats as you want. # Don't use /ptp or /call to kill players. Every teleport kill in any way is forbidden. ## This includes teleporting a player directly into a trap, or teleporting a player to a high ledge to have them fall to their death. ## If you find a random runecraft teleporter, tread lightly. Uninvited ports to a person's base may result in death. ## If you place a teleporter in spawn or in a town, you are inviting everyone to visit your base. # Keep the landscape clean! Replant trees, plant grass, cut trees completely down. Nobody wants flying trees. ' # '''Don't make big animal/villager/plant farms! Farms that lags you AND other players. Or just too big. We will kill the mobs in the farm without a warning! ' # '''Don't build mob grinders/farms/auto killing devices/any other name you can think of. ## Mobs must be able to hit you at all times. ## Mobs can take damage from only you or a friend (sword, axe, fists, bow). ## Mobs cannot be confined to a 1x1 area. ## Mobs can not fall to their deaths, or fall to take any damage. ## No lava/water/anvils to kill mobs. ## You hiding behind a door while your pet kills the mobs is not ok. ## No afk grinders of any kind. Fishing/cobblestone/iron golum...... # Don't use Chorus Fruits to teleport into people's houses/bases/towns/etc. # Don't try to bend the rules/find loopholes. We are not going to put every possible way of breaking a rule in the general rules. Use your brain (we know you have one), and if you think what you are doing might be on the verge of breaking a rule, or you are just not sure, then ask a staff member. 'Moderators and Administrators on Swisscraft may act differently in given situations. ' However, they are humans too. Not every Swisscraft Staff will act the same.